One punch man Saldos
by genosprince
Summary: Para el hombre más fuerte del mundo(o del universo) su único aliciente es buscar un rival que le dure más de un golpe o en su defecto cazar ofertas, al no encontrar el primero, su mejor opción es entrar en una tienda nueva, con una oferta que lo pone a a dudar ¿aprovechará la ganga ?. AU
ACLARACION. Es la primera vez que entro, este es un minific de One punch man, Yaoi SAIGENOS, asi que si no te gustan abstente de leerlo, los personajes no son míos y ésto un AU sobre una imagen vista de Genos en barata,posiblemente haga la versión con evil saitama, hasta que tenga una idea más clara, gracias por leer.

Cierto día saliendo a buscar ofertas para una buena cena Saitama caminaba sin pena ni gloria por las calles, hasta que vió un anuncio en el poste de la esquina al enfilar a la tienda más cercana , "EL PRECIO ES LO DE MENOS GANGA S.A"

-Chistoso nombre—Pensó el calvo sin cambiar de expresión apática, la curiosidad fue más fuerte, así que enfiló a la dirección, según avanzaba, era como entrar a una de ésas películas raras de chicos magos, una calle un tanto solitaria (y decía que Cd Z era callada) el nombre de la calle era borroso, ok, solo iba de compras, no buscaba apartamento, luego pensó que con tanto ataque de kaijines el lugar estaba abandonado…hasta que vió el local, una tienda normal, con estacionamiento y todo, muy limpio eso sí, parecía nuevo, contrastaba con el lugar, se encogió de hombros y entró confiado, encontró verduras a buen precio, incluso cortes de pollo , llamó su atención que eran pocos los clientes, quizás era nueva la tienda, la lista completa, casi no gastaba ni la mitad de lo que pensó, hasta que al salir por un pasillo de artículos para el hogar, se detuvo al ver la escena más extraña de su hasta ahora medio tediosa vida , bueno, según él.

Sentado sobre un mostrador, se encontraba una figura humanoide, se dijo, es un maniquí, ok, viéndolo más de cerca, era un…joven rubio, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal y estaba bien conformado, ¿eeh? ¿¡un robot!?- ¿qué clase de broma es ésta?- Pensó Saitama con cara de extrañeza, pero ahí no paraba la cosa, no tanto era ver aquél ser sentado tristemente con la cabeza agachada en ése mostrador, cual si fuera marioneta con hilos cortados, no que va, era la …actitud, el joven en sí era muy bien conformado, sus relucientes partes metálicas acaban de ser pulidas, sentado en el mostrador con la cara semi oculta entre sus piernas, con manos y piernas atadas con seguros de plástico, tal y como sujetan cables de los aparatos electrodomésticos, no pensaría uno en bondage ¡no para nada! si no fuera porque el susodicho ser traía un delantal rosa como única prenda que lo vistiera, Saitama tenía una muy muy muy fuerte curiosidad, ni siquiera su trabajo de héroe, que era más un hobbie que andar en serio con ello, le daba tanta chíspa, como el momento en que vió la figura muy bien construída de dicho robot, aunque por un momento lo tomó como si fuera un juguete sexual, un fetiche, pensaba que era eso, pero, una tienda "normal" no tendría un artículo así, menos de tal calidad porque se veía caro, con desgano iba a retirarse pensando que tal producto ni en sueños alguien común lo costearía, hasta que se rascó la barbilla y sonrió como niño que vé juguete fuera de su caja.

-No se cobra por mirar—Así pues subió al mostrador para leer el panfleto colocado en una mesita junto al robot.

AREA DE SALDOS

ASISTENTE DEL HOGAR .Programación completa, funciones de limpieza , amplia gama de recetario de cocina, flexible a acondicionamiento según necesidades y escáner para cuidado de usuario , programado para cuidado personal.

NOTA. El usuario debe ajustar los patrones de acción a su gusto, una vez salida la mercancía , la tienda no es responsable de la reprogramación del producto

-Eso significa que si no le digo qué hacer, no lo hará bien—Sonaba complicado, no es que no necesitara un asistente casero, pero, muchas veces regresaba tan harto y hastiado que ni ganas de levantar un pañuelo daban, no es que se cansara, la verdad, le aburría, entonces leyó unas letras pequeñas que dieron un BING en su cerebro.

OJO, NO ES UN ROBOT, ES UN CYBORG.

El precio era tan ridículo que sudó una gotita ¡espera!, entonces es parte humano ¡qué loco es capaz de comprar a una persona?... miró a todos lados, casi no había nadie, esto no podía ser legal, pero la maldita curiosidad le hizo presa , así que levanto la cara de aquél ser en el mostrador y…

Definitivamente no podía ni debía ser legal, un precioso rostro apareció frente a él , tenía los ojos cerrados, un chico rubio , de cabello corto y revuelto, nariz respingada , facciones finas al tiempo que recias, aparentaba unos…17, tal vez ¡no!, debía ser ilegal esto, si lo compraba apuesto se metía en un lío, se la pasó divagando en si era correcto avisar a las autoridades o dejarlo así, tal vez se metería en problemas por pensar demasiado, ¿y si había cámaras? ¡podían meterlo en líos!, debía abandonar todo, hasta que los ojos del cyborg se abrieron.

Automáticamente quedó en shock el hombre, sus pupilas eran doradas y brillaban, éstas parecían girar un poco como si su modo Demo se hubiera activado , le hizo pensar en ciertos juguetes que hablaban cuando los movías, estaban enmarcadas en el fondo de sus negras escleras , dándole un toque exótico, un robot podían ponerle ojos parecidos a los humanos, pero un vistazo de semejante mirada, bueno, era algo muy impresionante, no podía dejar de verlo, éste parecía intentar hablar, pero, Saitama se fijó en un curioso collar de cuero ajustado, tenía un sensor que brillaba, tal vez era su por decir así, sello de seguridad en caso que alguien tuviera la feliz idea de robárselo, la mirada era tan nítida, clara, hasta inocente, entonces se dio cuenta que se estaba metiendo muy fuerte en el asunto del cyborg en saldos.

Caminó en círculos como enajenado, pensando.

-No es mi asunto, es cosa de la tienda …mejor debo largarme antes que…-El cyborg lo miró curioso, serio, no era que no tuviera expresión alguna, era que sí la tenía, podía haberlo dejado así nada más, como un muñeco de trapo, pero… la cara, era como ver a un cachorro tras un aparador esperando quien se apiadara de él, si no fuera por el susodicho sensor del collar, tal vez diría algo así como ¡sálvenme!, bueno, eso pensó, la verdad ni supo por qué, quiso dar la espalda y seguir su camino, pero un pensamiento lo detuvo.

-¿Si me voy y lo dejo? ¿no podría venir otro a cuidarlo mejor?...pero ¡¿y si viene un pervertido?! –Lo primero que pensó era en quedarse un rato a ver si mínimo una anciana benévola lo llevaba ¡sí cómo no! Un ama de casa, ¡ajá según tú! ¡y el marido muy conforme papando moscas! Pero entre más pasaban los minutos, más pensamientos sórdidos le aturdían, desde una adolescente cuyos padres le obligan a tirarlo a la basura y éste va a dar a una trituradora, hasta la posibilidad de que un pervertido o pervertida lo comprara y terminara de esclavo sexual en algún sótano hasta que se consumiera su belleza o le rompieran algo, entre más lo pensaba menos le gustaba, por fin, escuchó un cuchicheo.

-Es que lo ví por aquí y está barato, dice que es de uso casero pero puedes reprogramarlo a tu antojo—Finalmente su temor se hizo presente, rápido debía pensar qué hacer hasta que oyó otra vez las voces en la siguiente fila.

-¡kyya! Mira te lo dije, la aspiradora para el auto , así ya no lo tendrás hecho un chiquero.—

Saitama casi sintió que el corazón se le salía de un brinco, escuchó alejarse a la pareja, volteó a ver al cyborg que lo miraba un tanto triste, desolado, ése rostro lleno de una mezcla de temor y resignación le movió las entrañas como nunca antes había sentido, era como si le dijera " no importa, es mi destino, no tienes porqué hacerlo si no quieres, será lo que tenga que ser".

El cyborg dio una pequeña sonrisa triste, bajó la cabeza, en pequeña reverencia, entonces ¡ no estaba en modo Demo! se dio cuenta el calvo cada vez más sorprendido,todo el tiempo el rubio lo había estado observando y analizando, sabía de su dilema moral casi existencial, pero aunque no pudiera decir nada por el momento, no le reprocharía ni guardaría rencor si lo dejase en ése mostrador, volverle la espalda y nunca más volver a verlo, Saitama se arrodilló ante él, su mandil rosa tenía algo bordado en una esquina, una palabra :GENOS.

Fue así que tomó una decisión, de pronto, cargó como si nada al joven cyborg, para la sorpresa de éste.

-¡wow! Eres liviano Genos, vámonos que se hace tarde y tengo hambre—Un gemido pequeño salió de su garganta, supo Saitama y de hecho tuvo el temor de que cuando le dijeran como quitar el sensor del cuello tal vez se acabaría la paz silenciosa, pero quizás algo de ruido aliviaría la monotonía y la soledad que siempre lo embargaba, por primera vez se sintió tranquilo, Genos estaría a salvo con él ¿porqué estaba en ésa tienda y cómo llegó?, bueno, realmente no importaba mucho ahora y tendrían tiempo los 2 para ponerse al corriente después.

-Tranquilo, juro que nadie te pone un dedo encima Genos, por cierto me llamo Saitama.—Genos hizo un esfuerzo, el sensor parpadeó en lo que la voz grave y queda del cyborg murmuró apenas:

-Sen..sei—Saitama lo miró cada vez más sorprendido… y embelesado, era bastante terco el cyborg como para oponerse al sensor que le evitaba hablar o moverse mucho. Pero eso le gustó, aunque mejor era que no se lastimara así que lo acomodó en sus brazos de un solo movimiento, haciéndolo saltar como bebé en brazos, revolviéndosele más el cabello y disfrutando del azoro y los engrandecidos ojos dorados, un sonrojo apareció, dándole el toque final, definitivamente nadie lo tendrá.

-Ya hablaremos sobre lo de decirme sensei, por lo pronto no te lastimes, quiero que llegues sano y salvo conmigo—Genos sonrió apoyándose en el hombro de Saitama, jamás se había sentido tan seguro y aliviado, la incertidumbre de su destino ya no era de miedo y oscuridad, ahora brillaba igual que la calva cabeza de su nuevo dueño, su core pulsó armoniósamente , a la par que el latido del corazón de Saitama, sincronizándose, uniéndose en un fino lazo invisible, al fin estaban juntos, quien sabe el porqué o cómo de ésa bendita venta de saldos, pero en mucho tiempo ninguno se sintió tan tranquilo, estaban juntos ,al fin estaban en paz.


End file.
